LOVE Lots of Varia Epicness
by VongolaXII
Summary: Mammon sneaks into Prince Belphegor's room and was soon punished for his misbehave. A BelMam drabble.


**Disclaimer: Don't own so quit sue-ing**

**Claim: Story, ideas etc**

* * *

**A/N : Hey yo. I'm still alive. Thanks for the PMs that keep coming in. i love how much ou guys care. :) By the way, this was saved in my laptop as "Request BelMam". And so I opened it, and found this. It was dated November 2011, haha! So if anyone remembered they request me this pairing, please PM me, thank you! Read and review, enjoy!**

* * *

The moon shone brightly and the lights touched the mansion's pillars. A figure creeps slowly up the stairs and tiptoe to the left side of the mansion. Reaching the third door he halt and hesitate. He knew he shouldn't do this. But he couldn't resist it. His heart was twitching every minute to see him.

He creaked open the door slowly and saw the prince snoring under his blankets. He slowly went in and closed the door walked towards the prince's bed and stared. The prince's eyes was covered by his messy blonde bangs.

Suddenly, without warning he was pulled down to the bed. "B-Bel?" he stammered. Belphegor smirked as he hold his prisoner on his chest. "Ushishishi...You're being rude, intruding the prince when he's sleeping, Mammon." Belphegor said and Mammon blushed.

"W-well, I was just stopping by to see whether everyone has slept." Mammon said, defending himself. Belphegor turned Mammon around and he stared down at Mammon who wasn't wearing his usual black coat. Belphegor thought that Mammon looked cute with those pruple hair and blushing red cheeks.

Mammon struggles to free himself. "Everyone? Shishi...So why don't you start from Xanxus's room first?" Belphegor said, and his grin got wider when Mammon stammered. He slowly reach down, and a planted a soft kiss on his lips.

Mammon's eyes widened and he shuddered when Belphegor inserted his cold tongue into his mouth. His body was tingling with a weird sensation, like how he always saw Belphegor. Belphegor didn't stop kissing Mammon for 2 minutes and then he broke the kiss. Saliva was streaming down from the corner of Mammon's lips.

Belphegor stroke Mammon's hair. Then slowly down to Mammon's shirt, and then pants. Soon, Mammon was already naked. Belphegor lower his lips to one of Mammon's nipple. "Hnngh!" Mammon's back arched and Belphegor continue teasing by biting it.

"Be-Bel..." Mammon panted. This sensation was too much for him. His body was heating and he wanted Belphegor inside him. "Yes, my princess?" Belphegor smirked and stroke Mammon's erection. "Hurry up, Bel...I...can't hold it anymore.." Mammon begged.

"As you wish, princess." Belphegor removed his own pants and positioned himself outside Mammon's anus. Mammon's heart beat faster and faster until he feel suffocated. He gasped when Belphegor slowly probe into his hole. He clinged to Belphegor.

Slowly, Belphegor thrust into Mammon and the boy moaned. Soon Belphegor was pumping Mammon. Then his erection touched something that made Mammon cried out. Belphegor knew he hit the jackpot and smirked. Then without warning he came in Mammon and Mammon's cries echoed with Belphegor's.

They lay exhausted on the bed. Belphegor stared at Mammon with loving eyes. His bangs were swept aside, revealing his baby blue eyes. "Mammon, did anyone told you that you are too beautiful?" Belphegor whispered and bite Mammon's neck, forming a kiss mark.

"I love you, Mammon." Belphegor said and Mammon smiled. "I love you too, Bel..." And they both drifted into a deep sleep hugging each other.

* * *

-Outside the room-

"I didn't knew that brat and Mammon have relationships." Squalo tried to keep his voice down, but he couldn't hid his surprise. "Mammon's lucky." Squalo admitted, without noticing what he had just said.

Xanxus was silence for a few seconds and then he smirk. Sliding his hands down to Squalo's manhood, he whispered in the shark's ears. "So, shall I make you lucky too, slut?"

The next day, Squalo didn't came down for breakfast. Reason, he couldn't walk straight and he was locked in Xanxus's room.


End file.
